Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) enables efficient delivery of a wide variety of differentiated, end-to-end services. MPLS supports delivery of such services using label switched paths (LSPs). Depending on different factors, hundreds or even thousands of LSPs may be provisioned in a given MPLS network. As network conditions change, LSPs provisioned in a given MPLS network often need to be changed.
With an MPLS trap function enabled, trap packets associated with various event notifications are generated to report critical MPLS events. Such trap packets (or traps) are sent from the reporting network element (e.g., a switch or router) to a network management systems (NMS) used for managing various aspects of the relevant communication networks. In very large networks MPLS networks, NMSs employed for managing traps generated by Service Routers (SRs) and the like may need to handle an enormous numbers of events may be generated thereby slowing down NMS operations.